hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Tournament
:See also Grand Tournament cards The Grand Tournament is the second Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Goblins vs Gnomes. Background When the Lich King and his undead Scourge threatened the world, the Argent Crusade called upon Azeroth’s mightiest heroes to prove their mettle in a magnificent tournament. Knights of all races flocked to Northrend, vying for glory in epic battles against fearsome monsters. Though the Lich King’s evil has been vanquished, the Grand Tournament continues... the competitive atmosphere’s just a bit more playful than it used to be. And why shouldn’t the show go on? Would-be champions are arriving in droves from all over the world, hankering to prove their worth and claim the honor of flying their colors in the name of victory! Who will be the victor of The Grand Tournament? You and your friends, of course! Features Participating in a Grand Tournament isn’t just friendly rivalry, mug-slamming, and eating with your hands. A grand total of 132 unique cards will bring fresh new blood to your Hearthstone games with original play mechanics and valiant knights galore, ready to charge into your favorite deck or help you craft a new one. The Grand Tournament card packs will be winnable in Hearthstone’s Arena mode and purchasable with in-game gold or real money at the same prices as Hearthstone’s other card packs. Anyone ready for battle can pre-purchase The Grand Tournament card packs in a special 50-pack bundle, on any platform, for a one-time price of $49.99/£34,99 (PC/Mac/Android)/ $49.99/£39,99 (iOS), (one purchase per account) up until release. Doing so will reward them handsomely with a triumphant new card back... and the unbridled joy that can only come from opening dozens of card packs when the Grand Tournament begins. ;New Keyword – Inspire Minions with the inspire keyword possess a special ability that may only be activated by using your Hero Power. Deploy them in force to gain tremendous value, or drop them at just the right time to give your play the perfect boost. Can you really inspire an ogre? Absolutely! It just takes finesse (or a ham). New Mechanic – JOUST! Minions Joust by emerging from their decks, creating a brief contest within a contest wherein players each reveal a minion from their deck. In order to win, the minion who initiated the Joust must reveal a minion with a higher mana cost. The rewards are varied based on the minion starting the Joust, but players will want to emerge victorious from the lists as often as possible! *In order to win a joust, your minion needs to have a higher mana cost. If it's a tie, you lost the joust. *If your opponent has no minions, you win by default. If you go to joust, and you have no minions, you lose the joust. *When the Joust is concluded the minions who participated in the Joust are returned to their respective decks (unless otherwise stated by the card). ;Knights of All Kinds Rally new recruits to your cause: dragon, pirate, ogre, and even murloc knights will clash astride size-appropriate steeds to showcase their prowess. All participants passed a rigorous chivalry exam before we agreed to include them in the expansion. ;Highest Rank Bonus Beginning this month, each player’s Quest Log will display the highest rank they have reached during the month and recognize their accomplishment. Additionally, we’ll be awarding players who progress past rank 20 with some minor rewards as a way of congratulating them for their achievements. Eligible players will receive a treasure chest at the end of each season containing the season’s Ranked Play card back, one or more golden cards, and some Arcane Dust. What’s in the chest is determined by your highest rank over the course of the season. For example, a player whose highest rank was 17 will receive a golden common card, 20 dust, and the season card back. Cards ;Neutral * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * ( ) * * * * * ; * * * * * * ( ) * * * ; * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ; * * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * * ; * ( ) * ( , ) * * * ( ) * * * * ; * * ( ) * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * Media Poll External links *The Grand Tournament site Patch changes * Category:The Grand Tournament